The Whistling Swordsman: Beginnings
by Neo Gentrics
Summary: Upon my grandfather's disappearance five years ago I have been tasked with finding out what happened to him, I must fight. I will never stop trying to find him and put a stop to his brother who betrayed us, but to do this I must master our family ancient sword skills and make some allies along the way. I now know I will never be able to stop fighting; for my family and their safety
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Looking back on my trials and tribulations in life, I cannot believe how much I had to go through in my 20 years of life. The thing that puzzled me the most was why my grandfather did not want to train me. I wonder why that is all the time. I also wonder why he never taught my dad. I guess there must be some secret or something that they were protecting. I remember trying to put all the puzzle pieces together trying to find out who I am and what I am supposed to grow up to be. What all strengths and weakness I have or rather what am I going to overcome in life? I must say at the time I was young. All I knew was my name. Now I just wonder if the risk of our family's safety were the reason, or it could be that if I learn the art of the sword. We would be targeted for destruction like my grandfather. I am now 22 years old; I grew up on the outskirts of the city Sacar. A small town part of the country Terallin. I now know I will never be able to stop fighting; for my family and their safety, I must fight. I will never stop trying to find that evil which caused my grandfather's disappearance. For I know he is not dead. I was sent to the past where my grandfather was in the fifth Great War for land, nicknamed The Conga War. There I found him and revealed who I was to him alone, risky I know. There he told me why he did not teach me and that my dad was also a renowned blacksmith.

Then I said to him what has happened in the future and that we are now in the sixth Great War for power and control of the entire continent of Picodesh. However, our conversation was cut short by the clang of metal. Before I knew what happened, we were on the battlefield preparing to fight. For the first time ever I would get to see my grandfather in action. By that evening the war had begun. The battle raged on for days getting more and more intense as the days went by. We had the strongest of warriors on our side, but even with that, it was a tough battle. All you could perceive was the clashing of swords and shields and blood flying endlessly in the air. The body count grew as the fight raged onward into the next few days. Till we finally made it to the enemy stronghold. While the others fought on the battlefield; my grandfather and I managed to break into the enemy's city.

There we encountered the head of the entire force and more enemy troops. As my grandfather took care of the head; I was surrounded by the enemy soldiers. I looked at my grandfather saying, "Should I kill them all or enjoy myself more and have some fun." My grandfather then looked at me and laughed, "your choice, "as he ran after his brother and telling me good luck. As I was fighting I kept an eye on my grandfather; they just stood there with fingers on their hilts ready to draw their weapons. To my surprise the enemy leader was a master swordsman as well as my grandfather's brother; his style was similar to my grandfather's style. I finally finished off the last of the soldiers with my blade stained red; I watched amazement as they battled each other. They complemented each other blow for blow; then his brother said, "You were always the stronger in the family; I could never beat you. Father never paid any attention to me because of you. While you went on to live your happy, carefree life; I went to learning more tactical things and becoming stronger. So that one day I could beat you and take what mine is." "It was never my fault I was better than you; I was just naturally good," my Grandfather replied. "But even with that I still looked up to you, older brother; yet you still chose to pursue more evil ways of becoming stronger. You put our family—no your own family at risk. We had no choice but to banish you," said my grandfather.

"That banishment was the biggest embarrassment of my life. But today I'll make you pay!" his brother shouted angrily. With great force he started to release a massive amount of evil energy; I watched in horror as my grandfather was nearly defeated by his own brother. "This is the end of you, my dear brother," he shouted. "Not if I can I help it!" my grandfather yelled as he released an enormous amount of power and energy. "Xeonix, get away from here and don't worry about me; I shall always be with you - "No! I can't lose you again," interrupting him I shouted as I cried. "Stubborn child you dare disobey your grandfather? Hmmm, ha-ha you are definitely my grandson. I comprehend how you must feel, but you must get out of here, or you will get hurt too."

Obeying him, I did run but stayed within range to see what actually happened to my grandfather; I needed to know the truth. I watched as my grandfather stood once again to his feet. The fight went on for an hour more. "What can you do now; age has made you weak. When I'm done with you I'll go back and kill the rest of your precious family and friends; then I'll destroy the city, "shouted his brother. Just as I was about to lose hope my grandfather was going to win; out of nowhere, a loud whistling sound rushed through the air around me and the city. The look my grandfather had on his face was unmistakable and filled with hope. Then he shouted, "Age may have its hold on me, but it is my experience that guides me!" As he charged at his brother. "What! What are you doing!" his brother shouted.

Then my grandfather yelled back, "What I should have done years ago." "ANCIENT SWORD ART, Whistling Blade of Judgment! THIS ENDS HERE!"  
There was a lively blaze of light and energy; but there right in front of me, the secret of what actually happened to grandfather was revealed at last. My name Xeonix and this is my tail of the whistling swordsman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1** **Story Begins** **Marketplace Swordsman…**

It seems to be another ordinary day here at home for me; since the death of my grandfather or so they say. The truth is that he disappeared somewhere a few years ago. Besides that, so far, nothing unusual has happened; then again when you're at home in an annoying neighborhood like me. There is really never anything to do; just the thought of the boredom makes me want to scream. Most people would go to the library or to the park. That would be perfect for me if I had a car or better yet a license, but all I have is a bike. I want to say I have friends that could take me, but I would be lying to you. Because of lack of money I am homeschooled through secondary grades. On the other hand, it's completely a bore; I mean I have younger siblings and both parents. My dad works, and my mom stays at home; as for my brother's well, I'm the eldest out of the three of us. So for me, they are twice as much trouble. Thus my day is not a complete dud.

Handling them is enough for me during the day, but even then they could tell you just how boring it really is here at home. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, it is Xeonix. I'm a proud graduate of Aero High School, with honors of course. I'm seventeen years old; going on eighteen in July; at any rate, my days are usually like this. I wake up in the morning and clean myself up, eat, then go outside and carve things out of wood to pass the time occasionally selling them for extra money.

Though even that gets old; so now I'm looking for a job to better myself. So far my luck hasn't changed. Anyway, my family has this thing about doing nothing and it being completely disgraceful, among other things. Like for one, not helping the elderly or being kind to women. Especially, fighting without a valid cause. They think that if there is no cause or reason for doing something.

It is entirely dumb or out of place in my opinion. Unfortunately, I'm the one in the family that's truly out of place no matter what it is. I try to please them; I always fail. Saying I should be able to do better. Now I live in a house on the outskirts of the city of Sacar in the Orion lands. The Orion lands are a mass group of mountain ranges on the eastern side of the continent of Picodesh.

There is a total of fifteen mountains in the city and five outside hills. In sequential order; I live on the last small hill. No, we are not farmers or anything close to it. My dad works for a big industrial company in the city, but my mom does, however, have a garden. Either way, the only reason we live so far from the city is due to my father's reasoning.

He told us he did not want us to become reckless like the children that lived in the city. Though I do not think we would become like them or that the children there are really that bad. I still do what my father tells me regardless. I think the only reason he does not like the city is due to the guy that is currently running it. His name is Mr. Eon Pax. He is a dirty low life that benefits on others misfortune or so I've heard.

A lot of rumors go around about this guy. Personally, I think they are a load of hogwash. Then again the only time I see him is on the news; he is always rallying the troops for war. It makes me wonder what war he is fighting or better yet who he is preparing to fight. The only war I know we fought was the Congo War four to five years ago. The same year my grandfather disappeared.

I always wanted to be like him. My grandfather was an amazing swordsman. But schools cost too much; so I can't really learn it, and all I have left is a dagger my grandfather gave me when I was ten years old. Oh well, I think maybe later today or tomorrow I'll go buy a newspaper and see what is current; for now, I think I will go lay down for a bit.

The next day I told my mom I was heading to the store in town to buy a newspaper, and like most moms, she said, "ok, but can you also pick up a couple of extra things." Of course knowing the kind of mom I have I said yes and received a list of items she needed. So I got my bike and rode to town. The road is often bumpy or narrow depending on when it rained or how hard it rained. When I finally reached the store the first thing I saw was a newspaper rack; so like I said, I picked up a newspaper, then went inside the store to get the rest of the items on my mom's list.

As I was getting the last item I bumped into this tall, well-built man in a thick tan coat with black pants and shoes. He also had twin swords on his back. Of course, you cannot just bump into someone like that and not say something.

So I got up, dusted myself off and apologized to the guy. The man just glared at me for a few minutes, then said, "Hey, it's ok, I should probably be focused on why I'm even here myself." "Hey wait, what's that on your side?" He said. When I looked at my side, I saw my dagger on my side.

So I replied," Oh, this, it's my dagger I use it to carve things out of wood when I'm bored." "Oh, and why do you do that; instead of something more practical?" He asked. "I wanted to be a swordsman one day, but I cannot afford the classes or a weapon," I explained, "… but jobs now of days are really hard to find." The guy looked at me again. Then said, "Why do you want to be a swordsman?" I told him, "My grandfather was a great swordsman back during the Congo War.

Sadly, he had died in that war due to his age and was never able to teach me. At the time was only thirteen and too young to learn." Then the guy said, "Oh, and what is your grandfather's name? "His name was Xeon Clerics. He looked at me surprised and said, "The Xeon Clerics? Also known as the Whistling Swordsmen?" I replied, "Uh, yes!?". "Ha-ha, I was one of his students back when he was a master swordsman teacher. The school after that war was long since lost, yet his students are still around teaching those who wish to learn or simply practicing what he taught us and perfecting it. If they were not caught and killed", he said. "That's cool," I said. "Hey, I have an idea; since your grandfather can't teach you. But I am one of his loyal disciples how about I teach you? What do you say?" he asked. "That would be great; except, I don't have money to pay you or a weapon," I answered back.

He looked at me once more then said," Since your grandfather was a well-known man; plus, a renowned swordsman. I'll teach you for free; but on one condition, that you get your own blade. How about that?" he said back.

I thought for a minute about the offer, then said, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that to you; neither can I ride on my grandfather's fame either." He looked at me once again and smiled. "Boy, I don't want to do it because you are his grandson; I want to do it because I promised him I would not let his teachings die. And what better way to do that than to teach his own grandson." He laughed, then said, "I owe your grandfather that much and 567,000 crystals."

Listening to him I knew he would not give up till he kept his word and repaid his debt. So I agreed. Oh, and on that note, my grandfather was also what they called a loan shark; that and crystals are our national currency. "Oh, wonderful but don't think I'll go easy on you because you're the grandson of Xeon."

"Don't worry I don't expect special treatment," I replied. "Great, so all you have to do is find or buy a blade, then meet me on Shaman Hill that is my dojo, ok?" "Yes Sir," I replied. "By the way, sir, what was your name?" "Oh, sorry, just call me Kenshin Sensei," he said. I replied ok; then left the store and rode home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mom's Friend**

As I went home; I thought about what had just happened in the market. Could this actually be happening to me? Then I thought about if this hadn't been real, I wouldn't be thinking about it while riding my bike home; then I laughed at what I was thinking. Then It stopped my bike abruptly and thought about how I was going to explain this to my parents. "If I tell my parents; they would freak out.

What do I do? If I tell Mom, she will pass out or blow her stack; and my Dad, who knows what he will do. Oh man, what do I do - wait a second I have an idea. I'll just wait till I am just about finished my training. Uh, that is if I make it that far. If what that master swordsman said is true, then not only will I gain skills parallel to my grandfathers, but also will I gain his enemies as well should they find out that his family is still alive.

I better try to keep this to myself." I thought to myself. Little did I know that keeping this thing a secret from everyone was not going to be as easy or as simple as I expected. When I finally reached home, it was already extremely late. I knew my Mom was going to furious, or at least that's what I expected. When I walked inside, I announced to my Mom that was home. Immediately my Mom turned to me; then said, "There you are Xeonix your home. Where have you been?" I started to talk, "Well, I uh… -" "Oh, never mind that, I have a guest here I would like for you to meet."

Shocked about how quickly my Mom changed the topic, so easily I said, "Who is it?" She immediately turned around and said sharply, "Boy, mind your manners!" "This is my new friend Mrs. Kazuki!" I replied, "Uh, yes ma'am, and pleased to meet you Mrs. Kazuki; I am Xeonix." The lady turned to me and said, "Pleasure to meet you Xeonix.

If I knew you had a son, I would have made my son come today; or at least try,

for you see his work permits him to travel otherwise. Last I heard he was supposed to be going through this area in a few days so you might see him." "Oh, and what is your son's name?" asked my mom. The lady replied, "His name is Steve. I bet you would have loved to meet him, huh, Xeonix?" "Oh, um, sure maybe," I replied.

"To be perfectly honest; I really did not want to meet him or anyone because I wanted to focus on my upcoming training. I did not want any unwanted distractions; on top of that no one knows that I'm doing this."

I thought to myself. Too bad I never saw what was about to happen to my family and me that will forever change my life.

"Well, I had better be on my way. I have a way to go before I reach Victory City in Vargus Prime north of here," said the lady. When I heard her say that it immediately clicked; that was the very city where my grandfather's blade was supposed to be on display as an artifact from the war. I knew I needed to get my hands on that blade someday, but till then I must practice swordsmanship to retrieve it. Then my mom replied, "Oh, why don't you stay the night. It is a bit late at night for you to be traveling. I will fix you breakfast, so you at least are well fed and ready to go in the morning." The lady agreed to these terms and stayed the night.

The next morning after breakfast the lady was on her way. But I couldn't help but wonder how it is that a woman like that would up and appear out of nowhere. Visit and stay with people she did not know and then tell us about the capital city so easily.

It was like she knew that we were going to be there someday or something. Thoughts like this ran through my head all day and into the night. The weekend was long and tedious as usual. But the next day was supposed to be my first day of training. So I set out early so I could get there early. I was so excited I ran as fast as my legs could carry me at the time.

Till I reached my destination; I looked around at the village where the dojo was supposed to be. The place was like a small village but looked like it was ravaged by a battle. Buildings were either burned or blown to bits. The bodies on the ground everywhere or regular people and some of the bandits; as I looked around, I saw nothing more than blood, bodies, and destroyed buildings. I continued walking and came across a small sword in the street. It still appeared to be new, so I picked up the nearest sheath and put the sword in it and place it on my side. "Wow, real sword's sure are heavy, ha-ha," I thought to myself. Excited to have found a sword.

 **Danger! Fight to Survive**

As I continued to search the village, I spotted a place still intact on the outskirts of the town. Considering the condition of the community; that building had to be the dojo that master swordsman was referring to. So I headed in the direction of the building when I started to feel like I was being watched.

Then I heard a sudden sound of metal clanging in the air; out of the broken buildings above me four bandits jumped out and surrounded me with knives in hand. I immediately drew the sword on my side in self-defense, but in trying to do so, I nearly sliced one of the bandits in half. The bandits, in turn, jumped back out of the range of the weapon

. "Where did these guys come from and what do they want?" I thought to myself. All I knew is that I can't die here; well at least not yet anyway. The bandits then charged at me. I, in turn, did the same. After several minutes of fighting with me trying to defend myself, everyone jumped back. "I am doing well on defense, but if I do not fight back soon, I will be killed." Then I looked at the sword and thought, "This is no more than a larger knife. I have an idea!" With that thought, I held the sword like a knife, but instead of attacking first I waited. The leader of the bandits raised his hand as in to signal the others to hold back.

Then the leader charged at me with full speed. In reaction to his incoming attack, I turned the blade sideways with the tip of the blade facing my left hand and the edge of the blade facing the sky. As the approaching bandit was about to attack, I took a step forward and thrust the sword upward toward the enemy.

Shooting the guy into the sky; when the bandit hit the ground, he was dead with a hole in his chest. Well, this, in turn, made the remaining three bandits upset and they, in turn, charged at me.

But instead of defending myself or being afraid; I was confident in what I could do. So as with a carving knife, I use the same technique to defeat and kill the remaining three bandits. Exhausted, I dropped the sword and fell to the ground.

Then I heard a voice from behind, "Well done my pupil. I did not expect you to pass the level one exam so quickly and early on. I did not even start training you yet, ha-ha." I turned and looked it was Kenshin Sensei. I looked at him and said, "Level one exam?" He looked at me and then around. Then said, "Yes, level one exam, although when I was going to have you take it I was going to tell you not to destroy the robots, but seeing how you did not, but hit every vital area as if it were human I'd say you did well. Of course even, though you passed the test I will still have to teach you the basics." "Oh, I understand now," I replied. He started again, "Ok, we will start with the basics, and then I will teach you the level one material; but before we head to the dojo I must ask where you found that practice sword you have."

A beginner should start with a wooden sword, not a real one. Also the blade you carry is mine." "I found it in the middle of the street over there," I said. "You can have it back it is too heavy for me right now."

He looked at the blade, and I then said "It did not appear so the way you were swinging it. But don't worry about your strength we will work on that when it comes time for the level 2 exam, ha-ha." I looked at him and said, "Ok, sensei, I will do as directed…." Then I paused to think; then said, "Wait! Did you say level 2 test?" "Level one 1 was hard enough as is, and did you say you will work on my strength? How are we going to do that?" I shouted. He looked back at me then just smiled, and said, "Come on, let's get back to the dojo to begin your training ok?" I smiled at him and agreed, and we were off to the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Training Begins**

Soon we arrived at the dojo to begin my training; but before we began or did anything He told me to hand back over his sword. "Well, I guess now that you had a feel of a real sword," said Kensin. "We can begin your training properly using a wooden sword." I agreed and handed him the sword, and he gave me the wooden one. It was not as heavy as the steel sword I had a minute ago, but it still carried some weight.

"Ok, I need you to stand with both feet about nine inches apart and hold the wooden sword in an upright position, "said Kensin. With this, he demonstrated how I should look. Then for the rest of that morning, he had practiced basic swings till I could swing it freely without any problems. Then at noon for some reason, he took the wooden sword and handed me a practiced blade to practice with.

It was similar in weight to the blade I had before, but not as heavy. He said, "I want you to practice the basic swings with the practice sword and that meat cleaver over there... I interrupted him and said, "Wait a minute! Did you just say a meat cleaver? I can barely lift the practice blade how can I do the same with a meat cleaver; on that note, sir why the meat cleaver?"

Kensin continued, "To build up strength, so you have no problems piercing the skin to kill should you have to." I stood there a moment thinking to look at him while I was holding the practice sword in a weird position. Then, before I could respond, he said, "Hold a second there Xeonix, why are you holding the sword that way? You must not hold a sword straight down parallel to one's body with the blade facing front. This is an advanced position with the intent to kill one's opponent." I responded, "Oh, I'm sorry about that It became a habit after looking at my grandfathers for so long. He was always in this stance with his blade in hand and his sheath on his back.

So I have heard from my dad." I looked at him, and he looked amazed. Then he said, "I cannot believe you got the stance down so perfectly from just a photo. Whereas it took me a good year under him to get it right.

Well anyway continue practicing we will begin combat training soon, ok?" I agreed and began. The primary training was hard and long. I did this training for three months.

But I still could not do the meat cleaver. So he told me to forget the meat cleaver for now that we would do basic attacks and practice combat as I go. Depending on how well I perform and master the attack. He said that he would teach me the special attacks of my grandfather's style. He told me the reason I cannot practice with the meat cleaver even though I can lift it is a lack of stamina. It will be remedied with some combat training. So from that point on into the next four months, I practiced basic attacks and combat with Kensin Sensei.

The thing that stuck with me during that period was something he told me while training. "Remember this young Xeonix," He said. "The whistling sword is a style that is guided by the wind. If an attack is made right, you will hear the whistle of the wind." Even though he said this, I have no idea what he meant.

Though time and time again, I asked him to demonstrate what he meant; but then he said, "I could should you some of my attacks, but in this style, each swordsman must find his own way of attack. Only then will he hear the whistling wind." And with that our training is complete; in the sense that he could not teach me anymore. It's been a little over a year since I started training. I feel a lot stronger no lie, but I feel I still need practice. So I decided to head home like I did every day on my bike so I can eat with my family that did not know about my training. Little did I know that my family will never find out about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grandfather's Blade?**

Well, I'm finally on my way home when I hit something… My bike and I are sling-shot straight into a tree. My bike is completely totaled. Wondering how I was going to get home; I went back to see what I hit. I found a glowing box on the ground where my bike went airborne. It was a rectangular shape, possibly two feet by one foot in size and half a foot thick. As a young naïve child, I picked up the box and opened it.

And to my surprise, I found what appears to be a handle with a broken sharp blade attached. At first, I'm like this is useless to me, I need a blade, but this thing is broken.

Then I thought for a moment; can't my dad refine this? Not sure if possible, I'll bring the blade home and put it in my room until my dad gets home. As for my bike, well my mom is going to be mad. Wait, I just thought about something, how am I to get home anyway? I can't do anything about my bike so I guess I'm walking. You know now that I look at this sword, it looks kind of familiar to me. So I did what any child would do and took it out of the box. As I examined the blade carefully, I saw what appeared to be a small woodwind instrument symbol on the side of the handle. At first, I did not recognize it or where I was at.

It was when I examined it carefully; then looked around to see where I had been riding at. In was in the middle of the battlefield of the long since passed Conga War; or to be more precise I was in Oakland Country, where the war took place.

It was over this land the war was fought, but due to the war, the lands sustained too much damage it was deemed farmland instead for the capital city Sacar. But the blade I had in my hand was no other than my grandfather's sword. I was so excited about my discovery, but to keep people from finding out I took some tape and wrapped it around the handle. I was so ecstatic till I remembered the blade was broken. Then just as I was about to put the sword back in the box I heard a weird howling sound; it was then followed by this tremendous rushing wind.

Scared half to death, I let go of the blade; as soon as I had started to let go the rushing winds begun to wrap around my hand going all the way to the tip of the broken blade followed by the strange howling again. I was so scared I couldn't move my body. Then all of a sudden the sword began to radiate a bright clear opaque color. All this wind is making it hard to see; in fact, the wind is so strong it feels like my arm is going to break off. Just as I was about to forcefully let go of the blade; I saw something amazing. Right before my eyes the blade was being repaired by the very wind that surrounded it. Then, as if possessed, I swung the blade with a mighty shout, 'Here is the mighty sword of winds!' as I raised it to the sky.

I was as amazed as the wind cleared at what I was now holding. There was no denying it; that very blade in my hand was the same as the one my grandfather owned or so I thought. I was so excited I ran straight back to the dojo of my sensei to show him the blade I had. Only to find he had already gone home. I'll admit I was a bit disappointed that he left so early, but still, I had a sword at last. No more using a practice blade or a bamboo rod. Now I can learn to fight with a real weapon. It was at that point I remembered what I had said to Kensin Sensei. "I vow to become the best swordsman in the world and to exceed that of my grandfather and continue his legacy!"

Then I thought for a moment, "If I can't swing or dodge a practice blade or bamboo rod. How can I become the best swordsman in the world?" Then I heard a voice from behind me saying, "With a lot more practice."

When I turned around and looked, it was Kensin Sensei. "Sensei I'm sorry for coming back so late in the evening." "It's ok Xeonix, I came back to get my bottle of medicinal herbs. Come to think of it, why did you come back?" He said. "To show you the blade I have, but then I thought about it. What good would it do if I can't even use a practice sword or a rod made of bamboo? I think I'll just hold off on showing you until I get better at swinging a regular blade." "I see then I will wait to see what you have in the box, ok?" I replied, "Yes, Sensei." He told me I am welcome to come to the dojo to train anytime; just as long as I clean up when I'm done. Then he left and went home. As for me, well, I went inside the dojo. I figure I might as well train a little bit since I'm already here; since it is the only way to get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sacar Burns**

So I put the box down next to me and picked up the practice blade. I practiced for a good while; then I realized just how light the sword had started to become. So I continued for one more hour; then I put that blade away and picked up the larger sized bladed sword. This one was different in size as well as weight. It looked almost like a meat cleaver or something, but the blade was still as thin as a sheet of paper.

As I started to practice with this blade my energy and strength began to drop dramatically. So I stopped for a break. Then I started again; after a while, the same thing occurred again.

This time, I stopped to think. "Ok either I don't have enough endurance yet, or I'm not yet strong enough yet," I said out loud to myself. I wanted to try again to figure it out, but when I looked at the clock, I knew I had to get home before supper. So I picked up the box and went on my way home. Knowing that my bike is broken. I'm going to have to take a shortcut to get home.

So I headed back through the small country area in Oakland Country called Callean. As I was passing through I started to realize something was wrong in this town. For one, where are all the people and why are all the buildings either boarded up or damaged from fires or gunshots? "Something is defiantly wrong here," I said to myself as I opened the box and drew the sword inside. I figure it's better to be safe than sorry. Before I knew it, I had reached the end of the town. I looked back where I had passed. I did not see a soul, nor rats or any kind of food or living thing. This was too easy even for me. Whoever had done this must have quite an army with him, or so I thought he did. Little did I know what would happen next; an event so devastating that it will change my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Enemy!**

As I reached the borders of the Oakland country to where I could see my hometown, I started to see smoke. Alarmed by that I ran as fast as I could see what was going on. When I reached the city, it was on fire.

As I looked around people were running around trying to evacuate the town or put out the flames. I tried to talk to one of the individuals in the city and ask them who did this. "It was Crater Steve, he did this, and he was last seen heading toward the minor hills area," said a townsman. Surprised by what I heard I said, "The…. The Minor Hills!…." I was so scared and mad that I raced down to the hills. With mixed emotions and raging adrenaline; I reached the peak, it was as I figured the houses were in flames and when I looked at the garden that's where I saw him.

All of a sudden I was overcome with anger and rage that I jumped the fence into the garden then shouted to him. "Hey you, Crater Steve, did you do this?" I said furiously. "Yes, I did, you like it? Ah-hahaha!" said the Gunman. "No, I do not. I want you to put out these fires now!" I demanded. "Ha, you must be out of your gourd or something; who are you to be giving me orders tiny man?" he snapped back. "I'm Xeonix, the grandson of Xeon Clerics," I told him. "Oh, so you're the grandson of that annoying swordsman huh; then it will be a pleasure to wipe you off the face of the planet as we did him years ago," he said. "Not if I stop you first," I said. "Oh, yeah, you and what army?" he said back. "Me and this sword!" I shouted back drawing the sword. Thinking to myself at the same time: 'Yeah, easier said than done; I don't even know how to use this blade.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Lost**

Crater Steve looked at the sword, and my body shaking and laughed. "Ah-hahaha, beautiful sword, but from the looks of it, you probably don't even know how to use that thing let alone hurt me!" laughed Steve. "You are almost as bad as the family that lived here that I killed." I looked over at the house, and there was my dad, gone. Dead in cold blood and my mom captive by Steve's men. I yelled, "Let her go!" "I bet this is your mom, huh well if you want her to fight me for her, but first, you must go through my men if you can," he said. With adrenaline pumping, I charged at his men guarding him. He turned with a huge grin on his face with a gun in hand took aim at me.

As I charged, I swung the blade with such force taking as many of his men down as I could. Before going directly at him. I charged the gunner directly as he continued to take aim at me. I dodged at I attempted to hit him. Blow for blow we matched each other. He looks at me as we stand with a weapon in hand, then says, "I'll admit you're a tough one, but let's see how tough you really are." Within the few seconds, it took for him to say that he had aimed his gun at my mother. I looked at my mom. I yelled, "No stop! Mom run!" in the same instance, I tried to halt the gunner before he fired, but I missed the blast went right by me. As I looked at mom in her last seconds, I heard her say, "My dear son know that we love you always." As I landed on my knees next to my dying mother. The last thing she said as she faded away was, "Do not worry son we knew about your training as we knew our lives will not last.

Finish your training and avenge us and head north there you shall learn the secret of your grandfather. This was the work of Eon Pax. You must defeat him to avenge us and save your grandfather; but mostly live on my son." I hugged my mom and looked at her face; I see a smile on her face as she passed in my very arms as blood ran down them. The gunman laughed with glee at the sight he saw. "That dumb broad like the husband did not even dodge the attack.

Your family must have a death wish or incredibly stupid." "I am so sorry mom; I wish, … I was home in time maybe I could have saved the family or at least help fight them off. I will avenge you," I said as I laid her down. With sword in hand, I stood with my back facing the gunner and blood running down my arm.

I turned to the gunner; Enraged by what he said I yelled, "Eon Pax you are as good as dead! But before that…. Crater Steve, MEET YOUR DESTRUCTION!" I gripped the sword enraged with anger and ran at him with such speed. Steve raised his gun, upset with what I said and took aim once more at me saying, "Let's see you just try that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Aftermath and Recovery**

All of a sudden as I was charging at him while dodging his shots; the sword started vibrating again. It was then I remembered what a sensei told me. He said. "The whistling sword is a style that is guided by the wind. If an attack is made right, you will hear the whistle of the wind."

I jumped in the air drawing back sword behind me with the blade facing out at the same time. I spun in midair while swinging the sword out from behind me straight down to toward Steve. It was at this very moment the same gust of wind encompassed me and the sword. As I swung down, I heard a whistling sound before impact I said, "Whistling wind style, Gyaku-Ushiro Sutoraiku (reverse rearward strike)." At the same time, I said that and slung down that same burst of wind went down with the blade in such force. It was as the wind was pushing the edge down.

As I started to catch my breath and calm down, I looked up at the notorious Crater Steve. There lay a lifeless corpse split in half with such precision and force that even his armor was cut in two. At the sight of this, his remaining men looked at me trembling then took off running. Tired from the combat, I used my remaining strength to bury my family; then went inside the house. I attempted to sleep but ended up crying for many nights. Everything I had and known was gone. The only one I had left was that swordsman; so I went to the dojo.

There I told him about what happened. Him and his wife then, in turn, provided me a place to stay. There I attempted to recover and continue my training tirelessly. Knowing my troubles have only begun; that the only way to end it was to defeat Eon Pax.


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise Attack**

It's been a good year since the incident in Sacar. My wounds may have healed and skills stronger, but my wounded heart may never heal entirely. However, today is my birthday; as I am now twenty years old, I can now begin my journey to the central city; in search of the truth behind my grandfather and Eon Pax. So I washed up and got dressed and went down to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, there wasn't anyone there. So I looked around the house and did not see anyone. Then I checked the garden, but there was no one to be found.

Then I thought, "Oh, maybe they went shopping." So I put on my shoes and raced down to the marketplace or at least what was left after the rebuild due to Craters Steve's attack a year prior. As I looked for Sensei and his family, I asked the shopkeepers, but no one knew where they were. Then, as I was about to give up hope, someone asked me if I had checked the dojo yet. When I looked up to answer the person, no one was there.

I looked around then shrugged my shoulders and took off toward the dojo. To my surprise when I opened the door, I was attacked by a masked assailant. Without hesitating, I drew my sword from my back and began my counterattack against him.

"How dare you dishonor this dojo and how dare you attack me!" I shouted. I caught him off-guard then knocked him down to the ground with the hilt of the sword. With quick reflexes, I jumped back and gripped my sword, then placed behind my back as I had done in my attack with Steve then immediately leaped into the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Birthday Party**

As I swung down, I heard a whistling sound as I shouted, "Whistling wind style, Gyaku-Ushiro Sutoraiku (reverse rearward strike)." But before I hit him, he yelled, "I give up you win." I stopped my attack and backup. "I know that voice," I said to myself. As the masked man removed his mask, he laughed and said, "Looks like you are finally healthy enough to go out on your own." To my surprise, it was Kenshin Sensei. Then his wife walked in from the room next door and decked her husband. Then she yelled, "Are you an idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed today. We agreed to test him, remember?" He apologized, then told me I had passed the final test and can now travel on my own. I was happy that I passed; but I wish they would have just told me I had a test, rather than surprise me. After that the entire marketplace gathered at the dojo with food and gifts then Sensei's wife said, "We as a city would like to thank you for defeating Crater Steve and to wish you a safe journey and a happy birthday!"

For the rest of that day and into the night we partied and enjoyed each other's company. Then Kensin called me aside and told me about the dangers I would face on my journey and not to take Mr. Pax lightly. Not only that but now he knows I exist, he will try with all his might kill me if he can. The party came to a close around three in the morning. Everyone had gone home, and we cleaned up the mess. After everything had been said and done, we all retired to our rooms for some much-needed rest. I laid in my bed thinking about what Kensin said and everything that has happened until now.

Then I turned over in my bed and went to sleep; knowing tomorrow starts my journey to the unknown to eliminate Him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2** **The Journey Begins** **Shine Solstice**

The next day I began my journey toward the next city from my homeland. It looked to be a thirty-five-mile journey to the next town. The name of my destination I seek was Shine Solstice. It is named for the fluorescent light the stones the city is made of, give off during the solstice.

Many years ago a man and his family lived on that very land as farmers; living somewhat normal lives. One day the farmer went out to plow his land and prep it for the next planting cycle. He grew potatoes out in his fields and to ensure that they developed properly, he used stones as a guide to where each seed was planted. So no one would step on them or miss them while watering them.

One year as he was plowing his fields; his tractor turned up some strange stones from the ground. They were mostly oblong in shape some square and others of irregular shape. The farmer thinking nothing of it decided to use the stones for his potatoes this year. He then waited three days as it rained the following day that he planted the potatoes and used the strange stones. On the third day, it was the summer solstice, he went out to check his fields to ensure his potato seeds were still intact.

And as he went outside just as the sun came shining over the horizon. The stones started to glow with a majestic glow. It was so bright he could hardly see where he was going. Seeing this the farmer immediately ran back to his house and told his family about it, and they took some samples back to town to show the people. Soon after word started to spread; more and more people began moving and settling in till we have the grand city we see now.

The name of the farmer was no other than Richard Arches; founder of Shine Solstice and is the current mayor. However, there are very few paths to which to get there from Sacar. One of the places I must first travel through is Xaolyn Timber Forest; followed by a tunnel through Mount Aperex the dormant volcano and finally across the desert nicknamed the 'Arid Netherlands.' Each place has received its names in various ways similar to Shine Solstice.

As I say my final goodbyes to Kensin Sensei and his wife, I head toward Xaolyn Timber Forest the sky was bright, and the sun was high. With not a cloud in the sky and warm feeling of the breeze as it passed me by. My journey began, knowing I had a short time before word got back to Eon Pax about what I did to one of his generals. I needed to get the city as soon as I can and find my mom's friend as she is the only one who can help reach Eon. I don't know what awaits me in the forest, but I will not falter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Danger Approaching**

As I entered the forest, it grew ever darker. Trees towered over my head as giants above me looking down. So thick that the sun could barely shine through. The atmosphere was both still and quiet. The only sound you could hear was the animals in the distance, your own breathing and every step you took. I had to admit I was intimidated by the vast size of the forest and the dangers it held. Still, I pressed on toward the city. I traveled through the woods for two days until I came to a river.

There I made came in the night and went fishing for my dinner. Having not eaten for two days can make one anxious. Even still I managed to catch some fish to eat for the day. Then I prepped myself for bed after a quick bath in the river. I put out the fire I made and went to sleep. Everything was fine as I slept for a while, then without warning, I heard a loud explosion not too far from where I was. I immediately jump out of bed and grab my sword and head outside my tent quickly and quietly looking around for what made that sound.

As I was looking, I heard it again, but this time it was closer heading in the north direction. I took off with incredible speed until I saw something. I hid behind a tree a couple of feet from what looked like a huge crater. As I looked, I saw broken and burned tree bits everywhere. Some dead animals in random places.

I continued looking around till I spotted a human like figure fighting with what looked like a bear with an ax. But not just any axe, the figure's weapon had an ominous glow like a mystic weapon. I could not see who they were clear enough, I would have to get closer, but one thing for sure the guy with the axe was not the enemy. As the guy he was fighting used what appeared to be sticks of dynamite. Seeing this battle, I knew what was happening. It was similar to my homeland Sacar, but should I jump into a fight that does not concern me or should I help. As I watched the two continue to battle; the guy with the dynamite started overwhelming the axe user.

It was then I decided to help him, and I rushed in with my hand on my sword.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Enemy/ New Ally**

Without thinking I shouted, "Hey, how dare you blow up this forest and attack innocent animals!" Of course, I wasn't sure the bear thing with the axe was an animal yet; because I did not look at him I just jumped between them. "How dare you tell me what to do. Get out of the way, or I will blow you up with this forest. Just as Mr. Pax ordered me to," said the attacker. "So you work for Eon as well huh? I cannot allow you to destroy this forest and hurt any more people." But before I could say anything else I heard a voice from behind me say, "Do not worry about us young one. You have no reason to fight just save yourself."

I turned around to see an older man with a bear skin on with that axe. I replied, "But sir, look what he has done to your forest. He must pay for what he has done." "It's ok Gramps hahaha let the boy help. Judging from your movements earlier you could use it - Hold on a second boy you look familiar," the attacker said as he called one of his henchmen forward with a poster.

He shouts, "I knew you looked familiar. You're the boy that defeated Crater Steve one of our top generals. Don't worry Gramps, I will get back to you and this forest one I settle a score with this little punk." "How did you find out so quickly?"

"Heads up kid we are not your run of the mill generals from books we have our ways of getting what we need. I have been waiting for you to show up for a while. You see, Steve was my brother, and I wanted to be the one to beat him. I will make you pay for what you took from me. My name is Fuse Master preparing to die." "My name is Xeonix, I accept your challenge, but I will not be defeated here by the likes of you. I will make Eon Pax pay for what he did to my hometown and my family."

With that, the battle commenced; as I continued to dodge his bombs one after the other. It was so difficult to try to get a strike in. All I could do was block. "Xeonix, quick back to the forest!" I heard the old man say. Immediately I grabbed the old guy and used one of his bombs to hide my escape into the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shane Ngo**

"Ok, so now what do we do? I usually do not just jump out there in the middle of a fight without a plan like that. That was the first lesson I learned to be a swordsman," I told the old man. Then I introduced myself to him and he to me. His name was Shane Ngo. "I am the last of my tribe of people that lived in this forest.

Our tribe was called Terfarin; named for our love of the land and trees." Shane told me. "We have been fighting Eon's people for the last year, and they have but completely wiped us out. I am the last, and I am actually seventeen years old." "Wait if you are seventeen they why do you look so old?" I asked him. He continued, "This weapon I have is the Mystic Axe of Shearix. Or rather it was; until Fuse blew it in two pieces. His men have the other half. The other half is like a short staff with a gem in it that grants youth and strength to the user but should it break the user's life will be taken." "The reason I am old is due to the fact the axe is in two pieces, and the gem is probably in the process of being destroyed or pulled from the staff. Should that happen –"

"You will die and fade from existence!" I said as I freaked out. "Then we need to get our hands on the gem staff first. Where is the camp at?" "It is by the lake on the other side of this clearing made by Fuse Master. As I am right now, I cannot go with you. I will stay here and keep Fuse Master busy so you can retrieve it." I agreed to his conditions and headed out. He recommended that I stay in the trees as I raced around the clearing to the lake.

As I raced over, I could hear the sound of the two in battle behind me. Hearing this I knew I needed to hurry up and reach the camp.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Retrieval from The Campsite_**

I ran as fast as I could toward the camp to retrieve the stone before it is destroyed. All I could do was pray for Shane's safety. After running for what seemed like an hour, I finally reached the campsite. As I scoped out the camp, I overheard some of the soldiers talking about something. So I got as close as I could; so I could hear them but not be spotted. The first Soldier said, "Hey did you hear about that remnant of that tribe? Apparently, he is still trying to stop us from destroying this forest for future development of Mr. Pax's Empire." "Yeah, I heard he wiped out a lot of our forces singlehandedly," the second soldier said. Hearing that, it was my cue to leave. I headed into one of the enemy tents and borrowed a uniform. Then I started sneaking around into the different tents. But I could not find the jewel anywhere. So I walked over to a nearby soldier and said, "Hey you! I have orders from Master Fuse. He wants the treasure we captured from that tribe's treasury stat.

Where did we put it?" He replied in the deepest voice I ever heard, "What! Do you not remember soldier? We put it in the Master's tent at the end of the camp. You better hurry, or we all are going to be in trouble when he gets back." I nodded my head and ran straight to the end of the camp. As I ran all I could think about was how if I don't hurry and retrieve the jewel, Shane could be dead soon. He has wounded so badly already. When I reached the tent, a guard was standing outside. I walked up to him and told him the same thing I told the other soldiers. He looked at me and replied, "No one enters this tent except the Master." Then he examined me and said, "Who are you? I have never seen you before in my life -" "Imposter you are not one my soldiers!" He immediately drew his sword and charged at me. In response to his advance, I drew mine and prepared to fight.

We fought until I finally rendered him unable to fight. The battle had wounded him. There was a slight chance he would be able to survive. With that, I knew I really needed to hurry. In the background, I could hear a lot of noise and soldiers shouting. As I got up and rushed into the tent, the soldier stopped me. "Please tell my family I loved them." He spoke softly. "I never wanted to do this, they said they would kill everyone if I did not cooperate with Him." A moment passed, and guard then told me that the gem I was looking for was in the Master's safe. He gave me the code to get in. Afterward, he warned me that if I do not hurry the rest of the soldiers would reach the tent soon and overwhelm me; and I will not be able to help my friend. With that, I nodded and took off toward the battlefield to help my new friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Restored Power**

I managed to get to the site as fast as I could only to see Shane backed into a corner unconscious. He had no more energy to support himself and Fuse was about to blow him to bits. I ran at Fuse with my hand on my hilt of my sword. As I got closer, I yelled, "This is the end of you!" As I slashed at him cutting the side of his arm in the process. He jumped back mad. "So you came back boy, I am surprised you did not just abandon this old wimp to his doom. However, I knew you would return especially after what you did to my brother."

"But even if you did not return I would have finished him off and come after you; then finish destroying this forest." Fuse said back. As I stood there with my sword drawn and in hand hold off Fuse Master; Shane managed to recover enough strength to stand once more. "Do not worry Fuse Master you will join your brother soon enough. Xeonix did you retrieve it?" Shane asked me. I then turned and tossed him the stone. With the stone now in hand Shane raised his battle axe to the air then shouted to the sky, "Mystic Axe of earth and air grant me favor and return the lost which is found. Help me protect…... **This Hallowed Ground!** "

With that, he slammed the stone into the blade of the axe. As soon as he did, the earth started rumbling and shaking. His axe starting putting out a bright, pure kind of light that it enveloped his entire figure. After a few moments, the light vanished. Then there where the old man once stood was a mighty warrior prepped for battle. And in his hand was a mighty axe fit for a champion.

He turned to me and thanked me for helping him recover his lost power. Fuse Master was just as shocked at this as I was but he stood fast and did not waiver. "Just because you regained your lost power does not mean you can beat me!" shouted Fuse. Then charged at us with bombs and other explosives in tow. The battle between Fuse Master and us raged on for a few more hours before his soldiers showed up. They then reported to him of a thief that stole the ancient gem of the Terfarin and that he was dressed like one of them. Fuse then turned and looked at me then laughed, "There is your thief over there! Soldiers attack them and make them pay." In that instant, we went from fighting him to his henchmen. Then Shane jumped in front of me saying, "I will take care of the guards; you get Fuse Master. I still do not have much energy left as I sustained much damage." With that, I charged at Fuse Master

As my new friends plowed through the soldiers, I turned to Fuse Master himself.

He looked at me and laughed. "It is funny how you look like your old man years ago back when he was in his prime. Before the accident that killed him!"

"He is not dead! I know he is alive somewhere and I will find him even if it takes my entire life," I shouted back. Then I charged at him again, but this time Fuse Master pulled a long staff with a fuse on the end. Without thinking, I charged at him recklessly and struck at his staff. In that very moment I did; the weapon reacted to the force of my sword, and it exploded or at least I thought it did. The strength of the explosion knocked me back a few feet. When I looked up the staff in his hand was all right.

"What just happened? I just exploded; did it not?" I asked with bits of my clothes scorched. At that moment Shane shouted to me, "It is a dynamite staff covered in gunpowder. The moment anyone strikes it. The gunpowder ignites and explodes in the direction of the target." "That is correct forest bum. This is a dynamite staff and by far my favorite weapon. With this weapon, I defeated many enemies. But this is where you meet your end." Backed into a corner with not many options and I hand in hand was my sword. I thought to myself, "I need to do something soon, or we are both dead." As Fuse Master just stood there laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Requiem of The Past**

"We need to get rid of the swordsman's all together I cannot afford anyone trying to stop me as my brother did. He did well to hide his family from us. However, that boy that was here a moment ago aiding has disappeared. It appears he knows about everything that is happening including who I am we need to track him down and eliminate him.

I want him found and then while you are doing that send troops to the science foundation and take control. If what that boy said is true. And he is my brother's grandson; then he must be from the future.

We will watch for him in this timeline, but I am going to send my best warrior to the future to find this boy and kill him before he learns anything and try's to travel back in time to stop me.

And what better way to ensure that the whistling sword style dies for good than with a fellow yet fallen student. Malamar Kensin. You will be assigned this task to find, train and defeat this boy. Here is his picture.

Make sure when you find him and set him on his path. Ensure his path is dark. Before we kill him, I want to see if we can make him join our side.

However, if not I will find and kill him here in this time when I find him," said grandpa's brother as he talked to his soldiers. Hearing this made so much more sense to me as to why my life seems to be filled with tragedy. I lost my friend to this fiend and was forced to kill my teacher. Now I must find that science center before his soldiers reach there. They may be able to help me save my grandfather. And set things right. Little did I know that everything I knew was going to be turned upside down.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Book 2 Coming Soon**_


End file.
